


Arthur's Late

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:One of them forgot their anniversary.-Prompt:Pillow Fight
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/743031
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Arthur's Late

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Arthur's Late  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** One of them forgot their anniversary.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 190  
**Prompt:** Pillow Fight  
**Author's Notes:**

**Arthur's Late**

Arthur walked into the bedroom late one night. He ducked as a pillow flew past his head. "What was that for?"

"You forgot!" Gwen picked up another pillow from the bed and threw it at him. "I can't believe you forgot."

Arthur made a face and picked up the pillows on the floor. "Forgot what?"

"Cabbagehead!" Gwen threw another pillow at him.

"Guinevere, you're going to run out of pillows soon." Arthur sighed. "Just tell me what I forgot."

"It was our anniversary last night. I had candles on the table and everything." Gwen threw the last pillow at him. "And you never showed!"

Arthur walked to the bed with an armful of pillows. "Our anniversary is next week and I booked a table at that French place you like."

Gwen froze. "But I thought it was….. Arthur, I'm sorry."

Arthur grinned and hit her lighty with one of the pillows.

Gwen grabbed a pillow and hit him on the head. She giggled.

Arthur took the pillow from her and kissed her. "There are other things I prefer doing in bed with you."

Gwen pulled him over. "So do them."


End file.
